We request continued funding for the highly successful, Dana-Farber/Harvard Cancer Center (DF/HCC) Program in Cancer Outcomes Research Training (PCORT). PCORT is curriculum-based, highly inter- disciplinary and involves collaboration across the entire DF/HCC. The goal of the Program is to train leaders in cancer outcomes research. We believe that PCORT has sufficient research and training opportunities to provide a comprehensive research training experience, and that our success - and the success of our trainees - justifies this request for continued funding. Funding will allow continued recruitment of 2 new M.D. and/or Ph.D. trainees and 1 new pre-doctoral trainee per year. Because all trainees spend a minimum of 2 years in the Program, we will maintain a total of 6 trainees in the Program at all times. We will recruit individuals with diverse prior research experience and training, and will integrate all trainees into a highly collaborative research environment. We will also actively recruit highly qualified minority and women applicants to the program. The Program has 3 components: 1) a specialized curriculum;2) other didactic experiences;and, 3) mentored, multidisciplinary cancer-related outcomes research. The specialized curriculum includes weekly seminars alternating between didactic lectures and "research-in-progress" presentations by trainees and faculty. Appropriately qualified trainees also attend the Harvard Program in Clinical Effectiveness, an intensive, seven-week, 15 credit classroom-based program which includes required courses in epidemiology and biostatistics, as well as a variety of electives. Qualified trainees may continue to take courses at HSPH, leading to a Master's degree. Trainees may also attend additional courses throughout Harvard University and its affiliated schools. Trainees will spend the largest part of their time participating in mentored cancer outcomes research under the direct supervision of PCORT faculty. All research projects undertaken by trainees will be multidisciplinary and highly collaborative. Trainees will be exposed to a broad range of cancer outcomes research. Trainees will be evaluated throughout and upon completion of the Program. After successful completion of the training program, they will be well prepared to conduct independent, externally funded, cancer outcomes research, and to do so effectively as part of a multidisciplinary research team.